Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining program editing assist apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H3-94307 discloses a device configured to analyze a machining program on a block-by-block basis, and graphically display a shape represented by analyzed data.